Flames on the Farm
by Raptorxd
Summary: Two years after the war, Zihark heads to Brom's village to visit his friend. However, things soon heat up when a certain Halberdier's house is on fire! [Post FE9, AU, Zihark x Nephenee]
1. Lost in the Flames

I know, I know. I need to be working on Tale of the Tactician, and War, but this Idea suddenly popped into my head, and I had to post it. I have no idea how many chapters this will wind up being. Maybe a four-shot, maybe not. This is AU, and set post-PoR, as if GoD never happened, becuase the game isn't in english yet, and I like this pairing. Anyway...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX:

"Well, I've been to Begnion, Gallia, and even Phoenicis. I guess I had to come here sooner or later. Might as well be now." Zihark said to himself as he entered the simple farm village. Fraedlum, the sign has said. It looked peaceful, with thatch houses and farms dotting the landscape. It had been two years since the war against Daein, and Zihark had yet to visit his old friend Brom. He saw the general pulling a cart out of some mud. Zihark walked over and began to push, not caring about the mud splattering all over his clothes. Brom smiled at the Swordmaster, huffing and puffing as he did so.

"Howdy Zihark, You finally comin' fer a visit?" Brom asked with his rustic accent as he continued pulling on the front of the cart.

"Yes. I thought I would come and say hello, come see your family..." Zihark said, grunting slightly as the cart rolled out of the thick mud.

"Marry my oldest daughter?" Brom asked, grinning. Zihark started.

"No! Not right now at least. I want to meet her first."

"Fire! Fire!" Screamed a farmer some distance away. Brom and Zihark both took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zihark tossed another bucket of water on the massive fire.

_Sometimes I wish I was a mage, I could just blow this fire out, and be done with it. Too bad Ilya- No! I won't think of her! She... No!_

"Swordsman! Brom! There's someone inside!" A green-haired man yelled. Zihark cursed under his breath. Brom went to run to the house, but Zihark stopped him.

"I'll be faster!" The swordmaster said as he took off, ramming the burning door open with his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zihark coughed and swung his arm, clearing the smoke in his immediate vicinity. Another burning log hit him in the shoulder, but he shrugged it off. He had to find the person who had screamed. If only she had screamed again! He heard a cracking noise, and jumped back as a shower of logs and flame fell in front of him.

"Can't go that way." He said, backtracking over the path he had just covered. "Got to find a different one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zihark climbed the stairs, hoping that he had checked the lower floor well enough. He jumped over another pile of burning logs, his left leg catching slightly as he did so. That's when he saw it. The patch of blue hair trapped underneath one of the logs.

_Blue? _

The identity of the trapped person hit Zihark like a hammer.

"Nephenee!" Zihark threw himself onto the pile. He began lifting and throwing boards, hoping to Ashera that Nephenee was all right. Zihark dug through the pile, searching relentlessly for his comrade. Finally gripping a hold of what he supposed was her shoulder, he pulled roughly, dislodging her from the pile of burning wood. Zihark checked her pulse.

_She's alive, thank Ashera, but only barely. I need to get her outside. _

Zihark lifted Nephenee into his arms, one arm under her knees, and the other her neck. Knowing that he couldn't use his arms while carrying her, Zihark bulled his way through the smoke, trying desperately to find a way out.

_The smoke isn't as thick here. There must be a window nearby..._

Zihark spun around, and saw the open window, his only means of escape. Zihark ran for it, building momentum for his suicidal leap ahead. He jumped from the window, rolling in mid-air so that Nephenee would be safe upon landing.

_This, is gonna hurt._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: Not very long for a first chapter, and kinda brief in some parts, but, it sets the stage. Let me know what you think.

-Raptor, out.


	2. Meeting the Family

Well, here's chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy the plot twists coming…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zihark hit the ground with a thud. He noted with grim satisfaction that his shoulder bone had cracked upon landing. They were now on the backside of the building. Everyone was around front, trying to put the fire out. Looking up, Zihark noticed that it was past dark now. Zihark glanced down at the girl he had saved. The red glow of the fire behind them cast an eerie red tint to her soot covered face. Her eyes were closed, and her clothes were torn. Zihark couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was without her helmet. Long blueish-teall hair, a perfectly innocent face, and a nice figure.

_Must have been the helmet. Made her look too much like a soldier, and not enough like a girl…_

Zihark felt her pulse again, and froze. Placing his ear to her chest, he paled. Her heart rate was slowing down drastically. He watched, not knowing what to do, until her breathing stopped. Zihark didn't stop to think. Nephenee was in danger, and there was only one thing to do. Lacing his hands together, he placed them on her chest, and began to force her chest to compress. His arm arched with every move, but he couldn't stop. After three compressions, he leaned down and opened her mouth, before placing his own on hers. He breathed into her mouth, and then repeated the compressions. He was inches away from her mouth the second time when she gasped and began to cough. Zihark fell backwards, and landed on his bottom. Nephenee sat up, and opened her blue eyes owlishly.

"Zihark?" She breathed, looking over at him. He immediately noticed the thick accent. He nodded slightly, and smiled.

"Yeah. Are you feeling all right?" Nephenee nodded.

"What're you doing here?" Nephenee hadn't forgotten everything Callil taught her about her accent, but she had forgotten most of it. Zihark mocked offense.

"Can't a man visit his friends?" Zihark's face darkened. "I was visiting Brom, when we heard about your house." Nephenee spun around, and gasped. She tried to stand, but her right knee buckled. She almost fell, but Zihark darted forward and caught her. He knew he couldn't carry her, and she couldn't walk, so he moved her arm over his shoulders.

"Here. Lean on me, and we'll get around to the front to let everyone know you're all right." Nephenee glanced over at Zihark, and smiled.

"Thank you, Zihark."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the silver-haired swordmaster and the teal-haired Halberdier made their way around the building, they saw that the fire had already spread to five or six other buildings. The men of the village were throwing anything they could on the fires to try and put them out.

"If only there was something we could do." Zihark said, pulling Nephenee towards Brom.

"What good are swords and spears against fire?" Nephenee asked, watching her friends and neighbors trying to save their homes. The two former army members were intercepted by a large green haired man, who grabbed Nephenee and pulled her away from Zihark, almost making the swordmaster fall over. He wore a simple gray shirt, and blue jeans.

"Nephenee! Are you all right? I told you, you never should have moved out! You're coming home this instant!" Nephenee looked up at the man, and sighed.

"Dad, I'm fine." Zihark's eyes widened slightly. Sure, Nephenee was tall, but this man was a monster! A short woman with dark blue hair came out from behind him, and hugged Nephenee tightly. Tears rolled down her face, and she spoke so softly that Zihark couldn't catch the words. She wore a marvelous blue dress. Three girls much like Nephenee came running out from behind the woman, and hugged Nephenee just as tightly. They each wore simple sundresses. The tall man looked Zihark up and down.

"Are you the one who saved my daughter?" Zihark nodded.

"Yes, sir." Zihark found himself pulled into a vice-like embrace. His shoulder screamed out in pain, but Zihark knew he couldn't do anything to break the hold.

"We are forever in your debt, lad! Come over to the house and enjoy supper with us!" Zihark found he didn't have a choice as Nephenee's father pulled him towards their house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zihark was pushed rather roughly into the home, and was quickly followed by Nephenee and her family.

"Take your boots off. Their covered in soot. That sword too. No weapons in this house." The tall man grunted out. Zihark obeyed without pause, sitting down to remove his boots. He unclipped the Vague Katti that Stephan had given him, and set it down in the corner. Nephenee's mother walked over to him with a suit of clothes.

"Step outside and change, then bring me back those dirty things." She said, so softly that Zihark almost didn't hear her. Nephenee smiled at Zihark, then climbed the stairs to bathe and change. Zihark shrugged, walked outside, and changed. A simple gray shirt, joined with simple blue jeans. He rolled his clothes into a tight ball, and set them down by his boots. He finally got a chance to look around the house. Beautiful paintings dotted the walls, and a large assortment of dolls sat in one corner. The fireplace was empty, and above it hung a long spear.

"If you don't mind ma'am, I'll wash them myself tonight." She nodded, and motioned for Zihark to sit at the table. Nephenee's father was already there, reading the Crimean newspaper that was printed by over three hundred hands so that all of Crimea would know what was happening. He set the paper aside, and looked across the table at Zihark.

"Name's Nearon."Zihark nodded.

"Zihark, sir." Zihark may not have been the most respectful man when it came to enemies, but he had learned long ago that making friends was easier than killing angry men. It never hurt to show respect to tall men, either. Nearon nodded. His wife came in, and sat down beside him.

"This is my wife, Flora." Zihark nodded to her.

"Ma'am." One by one, Nearon's three youngest daughters came running down the stairs.

"These are my youngest, Nearphen, Nerphen, and Neaphen. Triplets, of course." Zihark nodded to each of them, and wondered if Flora even had a word in naming them. Nephenee came down the stairs next, wearing a light blue skirt, and an even lighter blue shirt. Zihark noted, though not quite by choice, that it accented her eyes well. Nephenee walked past the table carrying something in a sack, and set it by Zihark's things. She then walked back to the table, and sat down by Neaphen.

"My oldest daughter, Nephenee." Nearon stated, watching as Flora stood to get the forgotten silverware. The woman whispered something in Nearphen's ear, that Zihark could almost guess was a short speech about chores being done right.

"We've met." Zihark said, glancing at Nephenee and then back to Nearon.

"Where?" Nearon asked. Nephenee went to say something, but Zihark didn't see her.

"We fought together in the war." Nearon's face grew deathly red.

"The War! That stupid War that cost Nereon his life! I would advise you not to speak of the War in this house, Zihark." Zihark nodded, and turned to Nephenee, who had bowed her head in remorse.

"I... apologize if I brought up any... painful memories." Zihark said, furrowing his brows.

"It's... fine." Nearon said, giving Zihark a look that warned him of impeding doom if he ever brought the subject back up. Nephenee raised her head, and smiled slightly.

"Zihark... saved my life today, Daddy." Nearon nodded, again, and turned back to Zihark.

"For that, we are eternally grateful." Zihark shook his head.

"I only did what was right. Anyone would have done it." Nephenee smiled warmly, and Zihark had to remind himself that she didn't speak much.

"But anyone... did not."

_Curse ya' Callil, I'm tryin'! _The Halberdier thought angrily. Hiding her accent was getting... annoying.

"You did, Zihark." Zihark nodded.

"And you would have done the same if it was me." Nephenee shook her head slightly.

"You never could take a compliment, ya' know? Oops!" She blushed slightly and covered her mouth with her hands, and Zihark chuckled.

"Neither could you." Nearon cleared his throat, and the two young adults turned back to him. The food was now placed, and the others were all sitting down. The meal was a simple affair, with pork and cornbread as the main dishes. Zihark noticed that Nearon said no grace, and so he said his own quietly. He noted Nephenee doing the same.

_She must have picked it up from Callil._

Nearphen, who was sitting beside Zihark, turned to her older sister.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Zihark choked on the cornbread he was trying to eat, and began downing water to try and clear his throat. Nephenee had turned a mix of scarlet and red. Apparently a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"No!" She shouted. Zihark swallowed what was left of his cornbread, and shook his head.

"No, little one. I'm perfectly single." Nephenee blinked. She could clearly remember Illyana and he dating...

"Then you can be my boyfriend." Nearphen stated, latching onto his arm. Zihark nodded.

"Sounds fair." Nearon smiled slightly.

"I can't wait to tell all my friends at school that I have a super cool boyfriend who saved my sister's life!" Nearphen half-screamed. Nerphen and Neaphen rolled their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nephenee and her family moved into the main sitting room, Zihark trailing behind. Nearon sat down, and looked at the triplets.

"Nephenee will be rooming with you, so that Zihark can stay in her room." They all groaned, and Nephenee smiled. Zihark shook his head.

"Nonsense. Nephenee should sleep in her room. Besides, I already have someplace to sleep tonight." Nearon blinked, then nodded.

"You heard the... man." Zihark stood up.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll forgive me, I need to be going." Nephenee rushed over to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for saving me, Zihark." He nodded, and stepped away awkwardly.

"Anytime, Neph." He picked up his things, and headed out the door, leaving Nephenee behind him, watching.

_Neph? I... I like it... _The girl thought, watching the swordsman leave into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zihark pulled his clothes out of the water, and smiled. Nephenee must have known he would do something like this. She had put her suit of clothes into the bag she had left with his things. He looked over at her now dry clothes, and sighed. Zihark slowly climbed out of the water, put on his regular clothes that were drying, and lay down by the fire, looking up at the night sky.

"One day... amazing how much can happen in one day..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: Drop a review if you don't mind.

-Raptor, out.


	3. Back at the Scene

My long absence is explained in Tale of The Tactician Chapter 9, and again, I'm sorry for the wait. Hope you all like the update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nephenee woke to the call of a rooster. She opened her eyes, and blinked away the sleepiness as best she could. She stood up, and looked over at the sight of blue hanging on her window. She almost squealed in delight. Her helmet! She'd had to leave it in the fire, and had expected never to see it again. It looked freshly shined, with only one incurable burn mark. She opened her window to get it out, and saw that the clothes she had sent with Zihark were stuffed inside it. She pulled them out, and dressed quickly. She then pulled on her helmet, and latched it. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't a vain girl, but she did have a single look that she liked.

_Zihark... during the War, we didn't get to talk much. And you were so reckless, charging into battle behind Commander Ike. You had said something about watching his back... but Lethe did that. I had to haul you to Rhys so many times..._

Nephenee shook her head.

_Why did you come here, anyway? And what happened between you and Illyana?_

Nephenee walked back over to her window. In the distance she could see the remains of her smoldering home. She saw a glimpse of silver, and smiled, knowing it had to be Zihark walking through the house to see what had caused the fire.

_Why were you even fighting in the war to begin with? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zihark kicked another log over with his foot.

_I don't like this. These logs burned almost... too well. Most houses this size would still have some remnant of the walls remaining. But, these walls are just gone. _

Zihark's investigation was halted by a noise from behind him. He reached for his Vague Katti, and grunted in pain as his right shoulder stopped turning. A audible snap followed, and Zihark grimaced. Suddenly, he saw the source of the noise. A squirrel. He groaned.

_Stupid squirrel. This is gonna hurt..._

Zihark grabbed his right arm with his other hand, and popped the shoulder back into place. He sucked in a deep breath, then sighed. Zihark rolled his shoulder a few times experimentally, then nodded.

"Time to get to work." Zihark said, as he turned back to the burned house. He leaned down, and grabbed the log he had pushed over before. He began to pull, pulling it out the nonexistent door and towards the back of the ruined house. He then grabbed the axe he had brought, and hacked the log once. The axe broke clear through. The log was completely burnt.

_Just as I thought. Something unnatural caused this. _

Zihark walked back over to the ruin, and traced his hand along the ground. Suddenly, a drop of water struck Zihark. His eyes widened.

"No! Not now!" He took off, back into the ruin, and began digging voraciously.

"I'm so close! No!" Rain drops began to fall all around the swordmaster, who slowly stood up.

"Any chance of finding this out the easy way just went out the window." Zihark walked back over to the axe, and threw it up onto his shoulder. Zihark then salvaged what wood he could, which boiled down to just one good piece, and put it on the other shoulder. He then began the trek back to Nephenee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nephenee was pacing. She hadn't seen Zihark since he left for her house. It was past dark now. He should have been back over Seven hours ago.

"Zihark should have come back by now. Look at this storm!" She pointed out the window, and her father shook his head. Indeed, it was quite a storm. Thunder, lightning, gale force winds. Soren would be hard pressed to make a storm of this magnitude.

"I should go look for him." She said, walking for the door.

"He's probably with Brom. You said he knows him." Nearon said, not looking up from his paper.

"But what if he got lost?" Nephenee began, pacing again. "Or hurt? Or-"

"Enough!" Exclaimed Nearon. He set his paper down, and looked at his oldest daughter.

"You are not going out there."

"But-" She began.

"No!" He shouted. She began to shake violently.

"Fine!" She stormed up the steps, and slammed her door. The moment she had the door closed, she walked over to the window. She opened it, and pulled her helmet on. The rain blew into her face, but she ignored it. She grabbed her lance, and tied a rope to it. She took a deep breath, then threw her lance. Even in the dark and with a storm raging, Nephenee's aim didn't fail. Her lance bit into a tree, and the line grew taught. She wrapped her hands with cloth, and then grabbed the line.

_I'm coming Zihark._

She jumped from the window, using the cloth on her hands to slide down it.

_I will find you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Raptor, out.


End file.
